Bagpipe Buddy
Sypnosis The Flock, Shaun and Bitzer find the set of bagpipes which they misdentify it as a sick emu. They take it to the barn. Plot While Shaun and Timmy are playing a ball, the ball suddenly lands on the junkyard, but Timmy and Shaun needs to retrieve it. Timmy then suddenly finds a bagpipe and Timmy throws it on Shaun when his mm hears a sound. While Shaun and Timmy start wrestling with the bagpipe, Timmy's mum hits the bagpipe with a frying pan and the flock joins in before Shirley jumps on them. Bitzer whistles at them and they get off each other and sees the bagpipe. Bitzer sees three birds in the sky and Bitzer needs a question and Bitzer gets a book about a bird the flock see it and Shaun is still holding the bagpipe. Thinking that the bagpipe is a living bird, Timmy brings a candy out to the bagpipe and it swallows the candy, before Shaun lets go of the bagpipe before it collapses. When the gang sees a hole in it, Shaun carries a table and brings it in to the farmers house. A sheep grabs a lamp and another opens a bin full of stuff, so that Shaun and Bitzer can look at the bagpipe. Bitzer uses a book to fix it up again and sees bones of the bagpipe, where he uses a toilet plunger to plunges on the bagpipe and orders a rolling pin. Two Sheep sees Bitzer rolling on it and felt awkward and a sheep wipes on Bitzer's head to remove the sweet. They patch up the hole, resulting in the bagpipes falling to the ground. Shaun performs CPR and the sweet comes out. (More Plot Needs to be Added.) Bagpipe Buddy title card.jpg Trivia * This is the first episode in which an instrument appears. While Shaun and Timmy are playing a ball, the ball suddenly lands on the junkyard, but Timmy and Shaun needs to retrieve it. Timmy then suddenly finds a bagpipe and Timmy throws it on Shaun when his mm hears a sound. While Shaun and Timmy start wrestling with the bagpipe, Timmy's mum hits the bagpipe with a frying pan and the flock joins in before Shirley jumps on them. Bitzer whistles at them and they get off each other and sees the bagpipe. Bitzer sees three birds in the sky and Bitzer needs a question and Bitzer gets a book about a bird the flock see it and Shaun is still holding the bagpipe. Thinking that the bagpipe is a living bird, Timmy brings a candy out to the bagpipe and it swallows the candy, before Shaun lets go of the bagpipe before it collapses. When the gang sees a hole in it, Shaun carries a table and brings it in to the farmers house. A sheep grabs a lamp and another opens a bin full of stuff, so that Shaun and Bitzer can look at the bagpipe. Bitzer uses a book to fix it up again and sees bones of the bagpipe, where he uses a toilet plunger to plunges on the bagpipe and orders a rolling pin. Two Sheep sees Bitzer rolling on it and felt awkward and a sheep wipes on Bitzer's head to remove the sweet. Character * Bitzer * Shaun * The Flock * The Farmer * The Ducks Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Where Bitzer Created Something